1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to beverage containers, and more specifically relates to a holder for a beverage container.
2. Background Art
Many different kinds, sizes and types of beverage containers have been developed over the years. Sports bottles have been developed that allow a person easy access to a beverage while playing a sport. For example, sports bottles with holders have been developed for bicycles that allow mounting the holder on the bicycle and placing a sports bottle in the holder, making the sports bottle available to the rider while the rider is riding the bicycle. Many different types of sports bottles and holders have been developed.
Disposable water bottles have become very popular. Because hydration during a lengthy sporting activity is desirable, various holders for water bottles have been developed. For example, fabric holders for water bottles that can be worn on a belt or strap are well-known. These fabric holders typically have a closure, such as a zipper, snap, or hook-and-loop fastener, that, when opened, allows a water bottle to be placed within the holder, and when closed, retain the water bottle in place. When a person wants to take a drink, the person opens the closure, removes the water bottle, takes a drink, returns the water bottle to the holder, then closes the closure.
Other beverage bottles have been developed that are intended for repeated use. For example, rigid plastic bottles are often used by backpackers, who repeatedly refill the bottle from a hand-operated water filter when the backpacker encounters a suitable water source such as a stream or lake.
Most beverage bottles are hand-held, which necessarily occupies one or both hands to carry the beverage bottle. For most beverage bottles, including disposable water bottles, there are few holders that provide the desired flexibility and convenience.